Two Souls, One Heart
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: Their world shatters when Aro tells Em & Rose to kill their twin girls. But with a little help from Carlisle, Emmett manages to send the girls far away to a distant country, knowing that they'll never see them again. However, destiny has other plans...
1. TRAILER

**Soo, dear readers, this is a HUGE project that me and my bestfriend has started. (****.net/u/1941902/Emmelie-lillyrose****) You'll understand what it's about as you read the trailer, and if you don't like the trailer, I assure you that the story will be a lot better! Mostly because I have the Twilight saga-expert, Lilly, on my side!  
We write this story together.  
If you like this trailer, or at least think it sounds interesting, please leave a review and we'll read every single one of them!  
If there are any questions connected to this story, please PM me or Lilly.  
*Mel**

* * *

**When one human carries the child of a vampire…**  
_(Shows Emmett gently caressing Rosalie's baby bump)_

**And no one knows what the future of this baby holds…  
**_(Shows Carlisle's unreadable expression)_

**When there's something growing inside of you…**  
_(Shows Rosalie sitting by the window, staring out in the rain)_

**And you don't know if you'll be able to survive and be a part of your baby's life…**  
_(Shows Rosalie lying in the bed, surrounded by darkness, while Emmett's hand is placed gently on her bump)_

**Uncertainty gets the best of you, and you don't know what to do...**  
_(Shows Rosalie dropping to the floor, hiding her face in her hands, while trying to stop the tears)_

**Then it's good to have someone who's always there…**  
_(Shows Emmett picking up Rosalie and holding her tight)_

**But when two instead of one is brought to a world where they are not allowed to live…**  
_(Shows Emmett reading a letter)_

**And the one bringing these two to the world is lying on the line between life and death…**  
_(Shows Rosalie lying in a hospital bed with wires and machines attached to her)_

**He has to make decisions on his own…**  
_(Shows Emmett putting two bundles into a baby stroller, then leaving them at a hospital)_

**And when his only love is minutes away from death, what will he do?**  
_(Shows Emmett sitting by the edge of Rose's bed, thinking hard, with Carlisle on the other side)_

**When two girls grow up, on each side of the country, completely oblivious to the other…**  
_(Shows one girl on the way in the door to her house, and another girl leaving her house)_

**And their origin is still in them. They go through thirteen years knowing that they're different…**  
_(Shows both of them sitting at their desks in two completely different classrooms with hands in the air)_

**But these two aren't meant to be apart, and when they stumble over each other by a coincidence…  
**_(Shows a girl typing eagerly on the computer)_

**Things develop, and pieces fall into place as they realize that their meeting was much more than a coincidence. And as they're ready to rewind to find their past, one person shows up…  
**_(Shows a tiny woman standing in the doorway)_

**Are you ready to follow these two girls on their path to find what's missing in their lives? The reason for the hole they both feel? The secrets are ready to be revealed, the questions are ready to be answered, but are you ready for this journey?**

* * *

**  
So what do ya think? Does it sound like something you wanna read? Please story alert this! :)  
IMPORTANT: WE HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT A TITLE FOR THE STORY YET, SO IT'S TEMPORARILY CALLED "Twin Suprprise" until we find another name. Suggestions are highly appreciated!  
Love and Love,  
Melody and Lilly.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hourglass

**Hello.  
This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be a lot longer.  
Seriously, a lot.  
After talking online for 6 months, Lilly came to visit me for the first time! We've had a great time, doing other stuff, so we haven't been able to work on this.  
Anywaay, I hope you like this chappie!**

xoxo  
Mel and Lilly

* * *

**Two Souls, One Heart  
**_Chapter 1 - Hourglass  
_

**Rosalie's P.O.V:  
**  
How could we be so stupid!?  
I knew I should have listened to him when he said we should wait, but I had let my teenage hormones take over, and now I was getting punished!  
It was too late to change my mind now.

9 months later, and I'm on my way to the hospital.  
My contractions have started, and I don't even know if I'll survive.  
What I'm having, I don't know... But what I know is that I'm probably the first human who ever became pregnant with a vampire, the thing inside of me has a hunger for blood and we don't even know if it's human.  
That's why my husband is driving me to Carlisle, his dad and my father-in-law, who also happens to be an excellent doctor.

"Rosalie, it's going to be okay! I'm going to be there the whole time, and if anything happens to you I will do my best to save you," Emmett assured me.  
He has always been so kind, and I fell for him the first time I met him. I knew he would never hurt me.  
He might look like a big guy, but everyone who knows him, knows that he really only is one big teddy bear.

I was torn away from my own thoughts as another contraction ripped through my body, more violent and longer than the last one.

"Emmett, what if I can't do this? It hurts, so bad I can't even think clear!" My breath was coming rapidly and I knew I looked like a mess. But right now, the only thought on my mind was to live, and in that life I was going to have my baby with me.

"We're there in a few, Rose, but I can't drive any faster than this. And I wouldn't put you in more danger than you already are, if you keep bleeding like that it will kill you before the thing does."  
What? How did he know.. I wasn't going to scare him more than my labor already had. But he could smell it, why didn't I think about that?

I hated when Emmett called our baby "it" but I couldn't blame him. He was so protective over me, and this was the one thing he couldn't save me from.

My face must have given me away, because the next time Em looked at me he said:  
"You knew and you didn't tell me? WHY?"

"Because I knew you would get more hysterical than you already are! And I don't have to tell you about every single moment of my life either!" I was screaming at him and I knew I shouldn't, but I just couldn't stop it.  
I knew I shouldn't be mad, but the pain and the hormones was getting the better of me, and for the first time I was starting to doubt my decision of keeping my baby.

"I'm sorry Rose, I know this is hard for you. But in a few minutes Carlisle will have this taken care of. Everything will be okay. I promise."

I was going to answer him, but as yet another contraction took place I started to feel sick and the room of the jeep started to spin.

''Rose, are you okay! Rose, answer me, baby. Rose, Rosalie, ROSE''

The last thing I heard before I fell into the peaceful surroundings of unconsciousness, was the frantic yell from my Emmett, and one last "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Okay, so what do ya think? Honestly.  
If you want more, story-alert it :)  
And review, please. Makes my day.**

**# M  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Broken

Hey dear readers of this story!  
This is the second chapter of this story that Lilly and I is writing.  
It's A LOT longer than the first chappi, and we hope you like it a lot!  
Please review - bigger chances for sooner new chapter.

Lots of Love,  
Mel and Lill.

* * *

**Two Souls, One Heart  
**_Chapter 2 - Broken_

**Emmett's P.O.V:  
**  
I panicked as Rosalie went unconscious. I had no idea how serious her condition was, but after years of living under the same room as a doctor, I was able to understand that it wasn't good, or normal.  
I honestly had no idea what to do. A part of me wanted to stop the car and try to get her back into consciousness, but my brain told me that the best thing I could do for her was to get her as fast as possible to the hospital. In that way, she'd be in Carlisle's hands, and that was the only safe place for her to be right now.

"Rose, baby, please hold on. Just a little bit longer now, okay? Don't leave me now. I'll do everything I can. I promise!" I whispered as I arrived outside the hospital. I tried to sound calm, but that wasn't exactly easy when I looked at my girl in the passenger seat. I felt as helpless as she looked.

I got out of the car and over to the other side of the car faster than I'd ever done before, despite my vampire-speed. I picked her up swiftly, but carefully and made my way over to the entrance where Carlisle was waiting.

"Follow me, Emmett. Quickly," he said and I did as I was told.

All eyes were on us as we entered the building, but right now, I was in my own world were the only thing that mattered was saving my Rose and our baby.  
Carlisle lead me to the elevator and pressed buttons that I didn't pay attention to.

"How's she doing?" Carlisle asked.

He was calm. He was always calm. Carlisle always had control, and I rarely saw him stressed.

"How does she look like she's doing!?" My tone was a harsher than I intended, but I couldn't understand why he could still keep himself this calm when I could lose my Rosalie!

"Sorry," I muttered. "I just can't stand losing her, Carlisle. Not her, not the baby."

"I know, Emmett. No need to apologize. I'll do everything I can, you have my word."

Pling! The elevator-doors opened and we stepped out.

"This way, Emmett!" Carlisle went around the corner and opened a door for me.

I stepped inside and looked back at Carlisle.

"Just put her on the bed," Carlisle told me.

I put Rosalie gently on the hospital-bed and stepped aside for Carlisle.

"Emmett," Carlisle said as he got ready. "You will have to wait outside for a while."

"What!? No, please don't make me leave her!"

"I'm sorry Emmett, but that's the rules."

"So you can't make one exception for the birth of a vampire, huh?"

"1: We don't know if it is a vampire. 2: She's not giving birth yet, she isn't even conscious so that's my first priority. 3: You have to step outside while a doctor is working. You got that?"

"But what if you need help? You're only one person, and there's usually several persons present, right?"

"Yes, Emmett. But this is different, and we can't risk anything right now. Who knows what the baby will look like."

"Do you think it's going to have fangs and horns and stuff?"

"No Emmett, it won't have fangs or horns. But I've never seen the birth of a baby with one human parent and one vampire parent. So, in my theory, I don't think it's going to look any different, but for safety sake, we will not include anyone else. And besides, I got it all under control."

I cursed silently as I headed for the door. "Take care of her and the baby, Carlisle. I can't lose them. And let me know as soon as something happens."

As I sat out in the hallway, I had no idea what to do. It was like everything I had suddenly seemed distant and I didn't know if it would ever come back to me. And that helpless feeling came back. The feeling that eats you up from inside when you know that the best you can give isn't even near good enough.  
I got up and walked from one end of the hallway to another, I tried to hear if there were any noises coming from the hospital-room. Just one tiny sound to assure me that my life wasn't over.

I didn't know if it'd been hours or minutes, though it sure as hell seemed like days. I was sitting on the floor against the wall when Carlisle showed up in the hallway. His face was unreadable as always.  
"Emmett," he said and looked at me.

I waited.

"She's awake. You have a few minutes to see her. She's almost ready to give birth now."

I jumped to my feet and swiftly made my way into the room where she was lying ever so peacefully on the bed.  
quickly sat down beside her and took her hand in mine. "Rose."

"Emmett," she said weakly. "What's happening to me?"

"Shh, baby. It's okay. You're going to have this baby now, and everything's going to be alright," I said and smoothed her hair gently.

She looked so vulnerable

My beautiful, strong and confident wife looked so small and vulnerable. Like if I looked too harshly at her, she would break.

"Em." Her voice was raspy.

"Shh, don't talk. You need to save all the energy you can manage, so you can pull through this birth like the strong woman you are." I knew my own voice was shaky, but I tried my best to hide it. I had to be the strong one this time.

She looked up at me, her eyes barely staying open "if…something," she stopped and let out a cough. "would happen…to me, during the birth," she paused to take a breath, as I said "Nothing will happen. I won't let anything happen to you Rosie," I looked down at my wife as I squeezed her hand gently.

"I wan't you…to change me, if something happens…"

I was about to deny but I got cut off by Carlisle

"Son, we don't have much time. I have something to tell you" he waved me out to the hallway.

I looked down at Rose, afraid to leave her. But she gave me a small smile, telling me it was okay.

I gave her a peck on the cheek before slowly getting up and away from the bed.

As I closed the door behind me, I saw Carlisle's worried expression.

"By the looks of it, I don't think Rosalie is strong enough to go through the birth while she's conscious. And I'm not sure if her body can take being drugged down. And if she could make it, I couldn't do the surgery by myself. It's too much to look after and to watch out from at a high risk pregnancy like this." I knew he wasn't done.

''Son, I...'' He looked down, and for the first time I saw that my father was having doubts about something medical.

"I don't think there is a way for me, or us, to save either of them," The words came out in slow motion, and as I was about to do something stupid, as to lounge at me dad, my extremely good hearing caught a high pitching beeping sound that was dragged out.

Only one thought hit me as my dad's eyes and mine locked together; the heart monitor!

Both my dad and I flew through the door, only to be met by a big pool of blood at the end of Rose's bed.

How had we not smelled that? How had we not heard her heart starting to slow? What was going to happen now?

My dad and I was by her side in a second, my dad doing check up's and I held her hand bending over the bed.

"Rose, are you here? You can't do this to us, you promised me." If I could cry, I would have.

I looked over at Carlisle, who was still working on her

"Dad, you have to save her! I'll do anything to help you! I can help you in the surgery, I'll do whatever you want, unless it's leaving her side!''

He looked from Rose's lifeless body, to my terrified expression.  
Then he nodded.

"There is not much time, and even if we get the baby out. There is no point in changing her. As long as her heart's not beating, the venom won't spread."

"Then get the equipment, and we'll do it here. And when the baby is out, you're going to get her heart start beating again."

He ran off and was back in a minute with loads of stuff I sure as hell didn't know what was, except from one small sharp, silver object. The scalpel.

"I need you to wash your hands, and then get on the scrubs so she won't get any infections." He was dressed in one of those green ugly capes. ''Then I need you to take the scalpel and make a 3 cm insertion right beneath her belly."**  
**  
Wait..what?!

"There is no way I'm cutting in Rose's body!" I said, starting to get a little sick as I pictured myself cutting in Rose as it flew through my mind.

"You have to do it Emmett, it's the only way you can save her!" He was starting to rub this yellow goo all over Rose's body while he covered up the rest of her.

"No, there is no way that I'm cutting in her." I wanted to save her, but I didn't want to be the one to cut in her small fragile body.

"Emmett, this is not Rosalie anymore. The second her heart stopped beating, she stopped being Rose..." The words stung so badly, and I was so heartbroken I couldn't move.

"Now, you have to be the one to bring Rosalie back to us, and if you're going to do that, you'll have to do as I tell you." His voice was both stern and caring at the same time. Only Carlisle could do that.

I have to do this, I have to bring my Rosie back. She is my only reason the stay alive, if that's what I am. _(Yeah, quoting Edward there.)_

I grabbed the scalpel and placed it where Carlisle said. "Now, you have to very carefully push it down about 2cm, so you cut through womb as well. And remember to hold your breath son. The blood smell is strong, And it's going to be a lot of it."

I drew in a big breath, and held it there. Then I pushed as careful as I could in her soft skin.

The blood oozed through the little hole and I looked shocked up at Carlisle, who urged me to drag the 3cm over her bare stomach.

Then Carlisle used this little suction thingy to remove the blood, before he used another silver thingy to widen the wound.

"Emmett, come to stand to my left side with your hands out. When I give you the baby, you have to go straight to the incubator, use that blue little suction ball and use it in the baby's nose and mouth until you can hear the baby breath. Then wrap the baby into a blanked so it won't get cold before you lock the incubator and come back here to help me do the rest!"

As I took in the information, I nodded my head and told him I was ready.

Carlisle dipped his hands carefully into the hole and felt around, but he stopped and looked confused.

"What?'' I questioned. "Is something wrong?"  
He scrunched his nose and knitted his brows.

"I…there..." He trailed off.  
"What?!"

Was the creature growing inside my wife so deranged that even Carlisle was unsure?

"I think I might have and explanation on why Rosalie was so big…" he said in a weird voice.

"Can you tell me what's happening here?!" I asked. I was starting to get a little angry not knowing what was going on.

"I think… I think that there are two in here, son" he said, dragging out the sentence.

"What? Two legs? Or maybe two arms? Or two heads?" I knew what he meant, I just didn't want to realize it.

He didn't say anything; instead he started to pull out his hands. And in his hands was a small head with a lot of dark hair clinging to it. Next was the body of the baby, or should I say, our baby girl.

He handed the little creature, which actually looked like a normal baby, only it was covered in _a lot_ of blood, over into the safety of my arms.

I cradled the little human(?) in my arms as I hurried carefully over to the incubator and used the blue thing to suck out the slim or goo from the womb out of her nose and mouth before I put her safely down into the box and closed it.

"Emmett, you have to come here and help me with the other baby so I can stop all the bleeding."

I took one last glance over at the little body that had started to move slightly in the little bundle of clothing she had around herself before I hurried over to Carlisle who already had the other baby halfway out of the womb.

He looked at me and smiled. "Looks like another girl," he smiled. "You're a father to twins now, son."

I tried to smile, but the only thing that kept flying through my mind was my Rosie, who now laid lifeless on the hospital bed where Carlisle had started to work on her.

"Emmett... Emmett?" my father's voice got me out of my little daze.

That when I heard it, the beeping sound.

I went over to the other incubator and repeated the action on the baby as I did with the first one.

Carlisle had started to speak and inspect Rosie, so I went to sit by her side on the bed.  
"I got her heart starting again, but there is a big chance that she'll never wake up again."

My face fell, and so did my heart. It may not have been beating before, but now it was dead for sure.

My father gave me a sympathetic look. "We could always give her 24 hours to wake up, but if she's still unconscious, I'm afraid there is nothing left to do."

My expression was blank, and my voice was hollow. "If there is nothing left to do...what do we do?"

I stared down at Rose. She looked so innocent and peaceful. "You have a choice to make son. Either you let go of her forever, or you have no other choice than to change her...." his sentence trailed off into nothing.

*******

I was sitting by Rose's bed, holding her hand in mine. 24 hours had passed, and her status hadn't changed a bit.

Carlisle was in and out of the room now and then, checking on Rose and the twins.

I hadn't been around the twins a lot, but I was there to hold them and comfort them when they needed it.

Rosalie had wanted that, she was never that much of an egoist, and this was our children.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again son, but there is a letter to you from Volterra…" He trailed the sentence off as he looked confused down at the small paper in his hand.

He came over and handed me the paper before he left again.

I stared at it a bit, knowing that since it was from Volterra it had to be important...

The vampires in Volterra were the biggest clan in existence, and they were also the ones with most power.

Aro, their leader was the head vampire who made all the rules, and made sure everyone followed them. Everyone respected him and his fellow leaders.

Aro was a powerful, evil man. But he had the ability to look and sound so comforting and nice.

He was a scary man, even I thought that.  
I slowly opened the paper and looked down at the writing, it was defiantly from Aro.

_Mr. Cullen:_

_I have heard that you have a relationship with a human. Even though we accepted that, we do not appreciate that you have put this woman with child._

_We see that the birth is over, and I believe that the mother isn't doing so well._

_This is a whole new change to the world and rules as we know it, and since this is a situation we are not familiar with, and have no control over, I am telling you to fix it._

_I will send Jane and Caius down within the next 24 hour-period, and when they arrive I see it that the creature is gone._

_How you decide to take care of the creature is up to you, but it has to be gone from this world._

_I trust you to do as I say, and Jane and Caius will bring me proof on their way home._

_If you do not follow my orders I see no other way than to come down myself and take care of it, before I find a punishment for you and your wife._

_I can't wait to meet the new Mrs. Cullen in person, and I wouldn't mind if it happened sooner than later._

_- Aro_

I was speechless. I stared blankly down at the paper in my hand, before rushing up from the chair and out to find Carlisle.

********

"NO!" I screamed, a little too loud I guess, as some of the people who were still left in the OBG turned their heads to look at us.

"I didn't mean it that way, son. I didn't mean for you to kill you children!" Carlisle said as he dragged me carefully out of the room.

"Then what!?"  
I knew Aro and his 'clan'. They held no mercy after they had made up their minds.

Carlisle was looking down at the floor as he said the next sentence. "Aro wants you to kill them. But there is another option. It still means that you lose them and won't ever see them again, but in this way they can still live in the human world," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you have to give them away son. The vampires in the Volterra are not easy to handle, and if Aro says something, he means it."

I couldn't do that without Rose's opinion about it, but we didn't have time. And I knew that.

"We need to give Rose a little more time Carlisle, she has a say in this case too..." I said as I was on my way back to her room.

"Son."He grabbed my arm. "You have 20 minutes to talk to her. There is a big possibility that she can hear you as long as her brain is still working."

"Can you give us the time alone?"  
I had never felt so lost my whole life and there was a big chance that that feeling would not go away…

"Of course, in the mean time I will go down to the morgue to see if the abandoned baby that came in earlier tonight is still there. It's a chance that we can fool Aro and his helpers with his body."

It wasn't right to use another baby to save my own children. But I knew that this was the only option that actually could work, and he said that the baby was abandoned. I could try to find some comfort in that, I guess.

I looked down on the small beautiful body at the bed, my own fiancée, Rosalie Lillian Hale.  
The woman I had loved since I first laid my eyes on her, even though I knew that it was against the rules. Everything about her, drew me to her and I don't think there is any possibility to love anyone more than I love my Rosalie.

I sat down in the chair beside her bed, and took her small hand in my own.  
I leaned down and kissed her forehead, lingering there a little longer than usual.

"Rosalie, Rosie. I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to try this anyway." I took a deep breath that I didn't need before I went on again.

"As I said before, you gave birth to twin girls. They are so gorgeous and look just like you, except from their dark brown hair.  
They are doing very well despite their early birth, and they squeal and gurgle a lot.  
You have to wake up baby, I got a letter from Aro and he is furious about the girls... He has threatened to kill them, unless we do it ourselves.  
No, I am not going to kill our babies, and Carlisle is helping me to save them.  
But the only option to save them is....is to give them away.  
Far away from us, so Aro won't get suspicious or find them.  
I really need you to be with our children before we have to give them away.  
I don't know what more to say baby, I'm so, so sorry that I can't save you and our babies from this.  
Please wake up baby, please..."

As I looked up at my Rosalie, my heart fell and broke into million pieces.  
Because from her closed eyes, a single tear escaped and left a wet trail down her pale cheek.

*

_**"**__Cause I'm broken when I'm open__.__  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough__.__  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__.__  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away__.__**"  
- **__**Evanescence**__**- Broken**_

* * *

**_  
..REVIEW - THANK YOU VERY MUCH ! :)_**


	4. Chapter 3: Holdin' On

**Hey ppl!  
Here is chapter 3. It's the end of chapter 2 in Rosalie's POV.  
****ENJOY & REVIEW!  
xoxo Mel & Lill**

**Two Souls, One Heart  
**_Chapter 3 – Holdin' On_

**Rosalie's P.O.V:**

They say that it's only in the deepest darkness of the night that the stars are visible. And that those stars will always take you where you're supposed to be. They are the reasons you turn to when the world is against you and everything seems impossible.

And right now I was surrounded by nothing. Everything was black, but in the far distance, I knew there were three bright lights. Emmett, and our two baby girls.  
And when my body felt like giving up, I clung to my three stars, my reasons, my _life._

I heard their voices. Emmett's and Carlisle's. I took in every sentence, every word, but my brain wouldn't comprehend them. Just simple things went through.

I knew that my babies were out, and that there were two instead of one.

I knew that Emmett didn't want to cut in my body with the scalpel, but I barely felt it when he did. Everything seemed so distant. So close, yet so far away.  
It was like it was right in front of me, but when I reached out to touch it, I couldn't.

I could feel Emmett's hand holding mine, and hear his scared voice when he talked to me. More than anything I wanted to open my eyes and tell him that I was fine, because like everything else, the pain also felt distant.

It's really hard for me to describe. It was like I wasn't in my body anymore. Like my soul was watching from the sideline, while my body fought the battle. And without my soul, there was no pain.

For all I knew, I could be dead. I didn't know. I didn't see. And it made everything so much harder. I wanted to be able to open my eyes, to see and hold my girls, to assure Emmett that I was ok. To fight the battle on my own.

But I was wrong. Wrong about the pain.  
Pain would come. Without any omen of its arrival. And I could do nothing but lay there and accept it all.

I felt him take my hand. I felt him kiss my forehead. It felt more real this time. Closer.  
_"Rosalie, Rosie."_ He spoke softly. Hearing him saying my name felt incredibly good.  
_"I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to try this anyway."_

Though his touch felt closer, his voice was still distant. Echoing in the dark room I was locked in.

"_As I said before, you gave birth to twin girls. They are so gorgeous and look just like you, except from their dark brown hair._ _They are doing very well despite their early birth, and they squeal and gurgle a lot."_

I wanted to smile, but I didn't remember how to.

"_You have to wake up baby, I got a letter from Aro and he is furious about the girls... He has threatened to kill them, unless we do it ourselves."_

My comprehension was gone. Aro? My girls? He was going to end their lives?  
Unless we do it ourselves… Ourselves…

Killing our babies?

Then it came. I wasn't prepared. It stung like needles in my heart.  
The pain.

It cut through me like a knife. No mercy. No sign of it coming. Nothing I could do.  
I hoped Emmett didn't feel this kind of pain, nor my girls.

"_No, I am not going to kill our babies, and Carlisle is helping me to save them.__  
__But the only option to save them is...is to give them away.__  
__Far away from us, so Aro won't get suspicious or find them."_

Give them away. I didn't want to give them away. I wanted my baby girls, I needed them.  
I hadn't even laid my eyes on them before they were torn away from me?  
How could this be happening? How could I possibly let this happen?

"_I really need you to be with our children before we have to give them away.__  
__I don't know what more to say baby. I'm so, so sorry that I can't save you and our babies from this."_

I wanted to wake up more than anything. But I fought a battle against invincible darkness.

If I woke, maybe we could find another way through this…

When you've had something growing inside you for 9 months, you grow a love that's like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path.

I'd die for my babies if someone asked me to. Without hesitation at all.  
The life without them inside me, seemed like a dream I'd once dreamt...

Now, I could not see my life without them.

A part of me wanted to wake up, see them, hold them. But the other part of me didn't want to wake up, knowing that the goodbye would be a lot harder.

"_Please wake up baby, please..."_

In that moment, my body made a decision.  
One single tear rolled down my cheek.  
- My life was changed forever.

_*****_

"_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing.__  
__With a broken heart, that's still beating.__  
__In the pain, there is healing.__  
__In your name, I find meaning.__  
__So I'm holding on.__  
__I'm barely holding on to you."__  
__**- Lifehouse - Broken**_

* * *

REVIEW


End file.
